


Stitches

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: It’s late at night, and Virgil notices Patton’s light is on. Deciding to check on him, he finds Patton in tears over a tear. He steps up to help.





	Stitches

Virgil’s eyes flicked up to the corner of his phone’s screen. 2:46am.

He sighed and locked his phone, running a hand down his face. He couldn’t sleep. Not like that was news to anyone around.

The anxious side stood up from the bed, stretching his arms out above his head. He made his way to the door, intending to head down into the kitchen to grab a drink. Halfway through the hallway, a light caught his eye and caused him to stop.

Patton’s light was on.

That’s not normal.

Before he knew it, Virgil was knocking on the door. He listened closely, waiting to hear something behind the door. Nothing.

He knocked again, calling out quietly, “Patton? You alright?”

Virgil pressed his ear to the wood of the door. There was a soft noise he could just make out, but couldn’t quite place what it was. Wait, no… that sounded like…

“I’m coming in.”

He opened the door just wide enough for him to slip inside, before closing it behind him. When he turned to look for the parental figure, something inside him ached.

Patton was sat cross-legged on the floor, hugging the cat hoodie Logan had gifted him to his chest. His eyes and nose were red, cheeks shining with tear tracks. The look on his face could only be described as terrified.

Virgil stood awkwardly by the door, not sure of how to approach the situation. “What’s wrong?” His voice was softer, attempting to be calming and reassuring.

Patton’s eyes flitted around, seemingly unsure of how he wanted to answer. His lower lip started to quiver as he attempted to formulate words. The control broke as soon as he opened his mouth as a strangled noise was all that escaped. The moral side retreated down into his hands that were still holding the hoodie as he broke down in tears again.

Virgil was quick to Patton’s side. He gingerly rested his arms around Patton’s back in a loose hug, but he almost lost his balance as the other side surged into the embrace.

It took a few minutes for Patton’s sobs to slow to small hiccups and shaky breaths. He pulled away from the anxious side, his eyes trained downwards.

“I… broke it…” Patton’s voice was quiet and full of guilt, “I ripped it badly and… and I can’t… I can’t… I can’t fix it…”

Now that he was able to look around, Virgil noticed the loose sewing supplies that littered the floor. Loose threads of varying shades of grey littered the floor, several needles were in a pile just to the side. Virgil then looked at Patton, who was still holding onto the hoodie for dear life.

“How?” was all Virgil could ask at this moment.

Patton sniffled, “It… it got caught somewhere… I think… I… I can’t really remember…”

The younger side laid a hand on Patton’s wrist, “Can I see?” There was a moment of silence and hesitation before the hoodie was relinquished from the parental side’s death grip.

Virgil held it up by the shoulders. The first thing he noticed was that one side of the drawstring was missing its pompom at the end, there was also a large rip down the right side of the hoodie. There were obvious attempts at repair: small pieces of thread hanging out in various places, large yet weak stitches ran the length of it, there was a needle still stuck into the fabric.

Virgil appraised it, looking at it from various angles. The corner of his mouth twitched up to create a small smile as he spoke, “This is a pretty simple fix.” He passed the hoodie back over to Patton before searching through the variety of grey coloured thread that littered the floor around them.

Patton just watched, slightly confused, “What are you looking for, Virgil?”

“This.” Virgil picked up a spool of thread and held it in front of his face – between himself and Patton.

The moral side quickly caught on, his eyes widening, “Are you saying you’ll help me?” He watched intently as Virgil nodded. Patton smiled for the first time that night, “Thank you, kiddo! Wait… you can sew?”

That got Virgil to chuckle softly, “How else did you think I got this?” He gestured to his own hoodie around his shoulders, “It’s repetitive, relaxing…” The paler side pulled the grey garment towards himself, laying it out on the floor.

Patton watched over the other side’s shoulder as all the work he’d attempted previously was pulled out, starting over from scratch. He was entranced as Virgil threaded the needle with ease and began the repairing process. There was a pause when Patton rested a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “Could you teach me?”

The anxious side’s face began to turn pink ever so slightly, but he nodded. They spent the rest of the night repairing the hoodie, Patton lighting up even more when Virgil said he could try to reattach the pompom to the drawstring as well.

As the light began to filter through the drawn curtains, the final stitches were put in place. The rip was never to be completely gone, but at least it was fixed.


End file.
